Norse Code
Norse Code is episode 25a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Thorvald comes to visit Fanboy and Chum Chum at school and tells them that his battle axe, Groc, has went missing. The boys must help the viking get the axe back, but they have to battle Mrs. Cram and follow her orders first. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Nolan North as Thorvald Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin Candi Milo as Mrs. Cram, Lupe Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum were in the middle of a lesson when Thorvald, their viking friend, barges in! He tells the boys that while in Valhalla, he lost his battle axe in the real world, and needed their help to find it. Have no fear, "Flathead" and "Halflegs" are here! After a breif search through school, they finally find the axe--in the kitchen of the school cafeteria. Problem: Mrs. Cram won't hand it over! So, the trio do their best to steal it back. First, they try sawing things for Mrs. Cram to distract her, but to no avail. They then try taking it from her when she's not looking, but that did not work at all. Thorvald then tries giving out lunch to the other students, but is annoyed when he has to flip-flop giving less and more mashed potatoes to Lupe. Fanboy then decides it's his last hope, so he and Chum Chum swipe the axe--and rip Mrs. Cram's hairnet off her head, which reveals all her powers were in it. Shortly, after getting the axe back, Thorvald begins to fall in love with Mrs. Cram and decides to marry her. Fanboy and Chum Chum are sad they'll miss their lunch lady. They wave goodbye to Thorvald, and he and Mrs. Cram go off to Valhalla. Fanboy and Chum Chum then get a new lunch lady with her saying to them, "You must be my new ingredients", and Fanboy and Chum Chum run away terrified. Transcript Transcript Gallery Trivia *This episode is the sequel to "Norse-ing Around". It's also the first "Norse" episode that Kyle appears in. However, even though Kyle appears, he does not speak. * Lupe calls mashed potatoes "smashy potatoes" in this episode. Continuity *This is the second appearance of Thorvald the Red, who previously appeared in "Norse-ing Around". *Fanboy gets a toothache again in "Dental Illness". *Sixth episode to take place entirely at the school. ("Wizboy", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Little Glop of Horrors", "The Book Report of the Dead", "Saving Private Chum Chum".) *This is the ninth episode where nearly the whole episode remains inside a building. *Second time Fanboy says "Now, Chum Chum!". First was "The Hard Sell." Allusions * The title is a spoof on "Morse Code". Goofs *During the part where Lunch Lady Cram asks Fanboy if he has any last words, Fanboy says he has just two, and says "Now, Chum Chum!" However, Chum Chum's name is two words long, so technically, the sentence "Now, Chum Chum!" is three words, not two. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1